Crossing The Line
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Sequel to "Demons And Angels". Dagmar and Niki have made it out of the Game Preserve... Can they make it home? In one piece?  Rated for language, violence and adult content. OC relationships will be present. **UNDER CONSTRUCTION**
1. It's No Problem Yet

**AN: In the process of being revised. This chapter is redone. There will be an AN for each revision. Thank you.**

This is the official sequel to "Demons And Angels". If you haven't read the previous fic, chances are you will be very, very confused. Please read that first if you haven't.

I owe my good friend, Silent Hunter and Predy96 for both the inspiration and encouragement to write this sequel.

Predy96, thank you for your encouragement and your support!

Silent Hunter, your advice and your praise gave me wings! Thank you!

And I don't own Predators or Aliens! Just my own OCs! and the plot!

Crossing The Line

BY

RDG

Chapter 1  
It's No Problem...Yet

(McIan's POV)

No one ever liked me very much. I mean, not that I can blame them. I hated their guts too.

It was always like that. me against the world. I actually loved it. Getting even is pretty fun. Having a good reason to walk into school with a knife in hand is even better. Being able to think and plot and perform retaliating acts without getting caught is paradise.

Of course… that's not to say you don't EVER get caught. And the person I hated the most also happened to be my secret crush. She was two years younger then me, gorgeous green eyes, and not a bad figure, slim and graceful. Best tree climber I'd ever seen, too.

No one had ever taught me how to say "I love you" to a girl. Don't really matter any more. Besides, why ask for something when you can take it?

Her body guard, though, that black lezzy, Niki, got in my way.

Always.

No matter what I did, or what plan I devised, she was always there, hanging with Dagmar, always watching her back. She was like a fucking guardian angel, always showing up when I thought I'd finally had Dagmar.

And besides that… Dagmar always seemed to know when I was around. It was like her radar would go off and she'd immediately take evasive action.

Dagmar...

How I wanted to take that little bitch and just… release myself into her. She slowly became an obsession. One I never really recovered from.

So… when she and Niki finally got me caught with my pants down, so to speak, I was determined, to some day, get revenge. I'd never forget either one of them. They escaped my grip, though, when they joined the fucking army.

Now, as I realize that she's here… on this same planet I've been trapped on for two seasons, I can't help thinking to myself that it's payback time. Niki won't always be there to watch her back. Not this time.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Dagmar's POV)

I leaned back against the wall, panting quietly from my frantic jog. This damn ship has got me all turned around. In other words, I've been having navigating issues, among other... issues. Sitting against the wall, I try to get my bearings. Good lord, I've never liked navigating...

Ya know… I should probably give you a damn recap, while I'm sitting here like an idiot who's run a marathon.

Pay attention:

It's been approximately five hours since we got off the Game Preserve. Me and Niki survived the whole ordeal, which is a fucking miracle, now that I think about it. We were in danger the whole time…

I'm convinced now that there really are angels… although I never thought they'd wear fishnet for body armor.

Hah, yeah, one other thing. I'm in the middle of "that time of the month". So… my thoughts have been a bit weird. Niki gets REAL uptight when her time of the month hits her. Me, on the other hand I get weird. Almost perverted, in a sense, laid back and… yeah. It's weird. I don't enjoy it and besides that, on the second day… which is tomorrow… I always get the worst stomach cramps EVER.

My mom used to tell me that those were equivalent to the quietest contractions of giving birth.

WHY did I just tell you that?

I think it may have something to do with my state of being.

...

So, moving on, I'm sure Niki's not looking forward to tomorrow, in having to look after me AND our new protegee, Venus.

Who is Venus? A yautja female, an adult one, from what she's told us, but very, very tiny for her kind. Which makes me wonder… _how big do their females get?_

The guys have been warned to stay away because of Venus. Poor thing, she was a slave to the monsters that were hunting us. I don't know what all they did to her, but I can guess pretty well, from the way she acts, the scars on her body and the things she says when she does speak…

A couple of hours ago, Zombie came into the room, knocking first, and when Niki let him in, Venus shrieked like a banshee and raced into the cleanser, shutting herself in. Niki then announced that the next male who entered our quarters would be promptly castrated with her dagger. I guess Zombie passed the message along cause we haven't seen any of the guys… and when Zombie brought us some food, he didn't come in. He knocked, left the food on the floor and left.

Niki yelled at him again, calling him a nasty bastard and worse, just 'cause he left the food on the floor.

In all honesty?

I think she really likes him.

Also… It's weird, but I could swear he has the hots for her. I KNOW I saw him checking her out when we finally did get settled in, and all her threats seem to roll off him. I mean, he respects her requests and all, but he doesn't take any of her threats and insults personally, like men usually do.

Right this moment, I'm trying to find our room. I had left to find out what happened to our *_insert sarcasm here_* buddies, Lucas and McIan.

Lucas seems to be an honorable enough killer, but I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. McIan on the other hand…

I'm just scared of him. He's the same fucker that threw a rock at me when I was in 3rd grade. Me and Niki got him busted when we were in 7th grade for selling marijuana… among other things which are not decent to mention here. The kinda of things that make you throw up. He deserved the death penalty, but of course, all he got was time. That and free cable, I bet.

Besides all of the above… he's a total creep. I've always had this bad feeling about him. And I trust my gut. So…

Knowing he's on the ship is disturbing to me. I wish that tall american guy hadn't died. The one who yelled at Lucas that he was fired. That had been pretty funny, now that I think about it.

Still, I wish McIan had died. Hell, I wish he had died… cause he's one of the faces I see when I shoot a target.

_Oh… wait, there's that corner again. Hmm… Oh! I recognize that door! _

Without another thought, I bolt into the room, only to find that it's not the one I'm looking for.

Crap.

It looks like a training room. I walk in, curious. There's a large mat on the floor, for wrestling? Sparring?

Huh. A weapons rack, a wall for target practice, and just about anything you would need for training to fight. I chuckle as I walk onto the mat, lost in my observations. All at once, a shadow falls over me and I whirl around.

Well shit.

Matador doesn't look too happy to see me.

I grin, my insides slightly quivering as I put on my "brave face".

"Heya Matador! What's up?"

He growls in response," What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, genius?" I snap," Are you blind?"

He growls at me, clearly displeased," Your attitude is not amusing, Yin'Tekai," he says my name like it's an insult. I've long since learned that his name for me means "honor". I guess he named me that cause I didn't kill him when I had the chance…

I growl back," You're lucky I'm not kicking your ass like I should, you overgrown lizard!"

It's at this point that something in my head asks me,"_are you suicidal? He's fucking 7.4 and probably outweighs you by 300 pounds!"_

But does that stop me? Nooo….

As he growls louder," I'd like to see you try, little ooman," advancing slightly on me, I suddenly find that I'd much rather keep my head attached to my shoulders. Of course, my mouth has other ideas, shooting off again," See you in hell, asshole!" as my legs make an attempt to save me, carrying me down the hallway. Once again, I'm racing through the maze of hallways with no way of knowing where my room is.

Fuck.

And it only gets worse when I run smack into a brick wall… a fleshy brick wall… with dreadlocks…

Matador smugly looks down on me. I realize that he knew where I was the entire time.

I grin slightly, shaking," Uh… Hi. Long time no see!"

He growls as he snatches me up by the scruff of the collar and, as I squirm and thrash around, yelling at him to put me down, he starts laughing," Poor little ooman. Getting lost is never fun, is it?"

"Bastard! Let me go!"

"As you command," and he hurls me into a room. I land on my feet and turn to yell at him, a lot of obscene stuff, when I realize that Niki's standing right by me, looking grim. I freeze and realize he took me back to my quarters. I guess Niki was standing at the door, looking out for me, cause the door was open. I'd like to think he was trying to keep his balls by throwing me into the room instead of setting me down by the doorway, but I got the feeling he enjoyed tossing me.

Niki growls," Mari, 'ow menneh time Ah gotta say it? Stop-"

"Cussing. I know, I know," I growl, sweeping into the room. I've got to take a powder.

Stupid menstrual period… Stupid, arrogant, SEXY yautja bastard…

Damn it, see what I mean? That has GOT to be the weirdest thing I have thought so far...

8~8~8~8~8~8

Larja had remained, for the most part, at the helm of the ship. Things had not been bad. Not so far. Kwei had yet to find that sedative though. And Larja was a step away from just shooting both ooman males and being done with them.

He really didn't like the way McIan was acting. The man was too sneaky and smug for Larja's taste. An arrogant young fool with enough smarts to make him dangerous.

Kwei and Matador both searched actively for the sedative, before the two ooman males could cause trouble.

On the whole, however, Lucas had kept a tight leash on McIan. Larja growled slightly to himself as he estimated the time it would take to get to earth. He could not wait to get rid of the oomans. Especially Yin'Tekai, Matador's ooman female. She was beginning to emit a scent that was not only NOT unpleasant but... slightly arousing as well. It discomforted him that he should be attracted to such a scent, emitting from an ooman.

On the other hand… he half dreaded having to deal directly with the abused slave of the Dishonored Ones.

The Larger species of yautja were known as the Thei-de Clan. They rarely stuck together, but they were widely known… and feared. Ruthless and dishonorable above all others, they were a clan of Bad Bloods, too many and too violent for the Arbitrators to finish off once and for all. They were the ultimate catch for an Arbitrator to bring down, because of their sheer size and the ruthlessness of their tactics.

It was not surprising that they should mistreat a female so. Besides, she was too small to defend herself against them, and undoubtedly, they were rebels of their own matriarchy.

Larja growled low under his breath as he heard Lucas mutter something in his own language. McIan snarled, "Man, shut the fuck up. No one knows what you're saying."

Lucas grinned," Oui. Zat eez ze pont."

McIan growled but only sunk deeper into his seat, bored and angry.

Larja had his back turned to them, but he wasn't stupid. He had them monitored closely, both of them. If they so much as made a move…

McIan stood to his feet very suddenly," Anyone know where the piss-room is?"

Larja looked at him blankly. Impatiently, McIan added," The bathroom. I gotta take a piss!"

Larja understood. And he wasn't quite sure what to do. So, he pretended ignorance, turning his back on the former convict. McIan snarled," hey, I'm talking to yo-"

POW!

Larja turned around quickly, in time to see Lucas stand up, belt McIan across the face and then sit back down. McIan fell back into his chair, unconscious. Larja clicked inquiringly, looking at the big french man, who shrugged, speaking French,"_Son temps était venue,"_ grinning largely.

Larja chuffed, as he nodded and turned back to the computer, continuing to look through the data.

Within the ship were twelve cells that held ooman prisoners, a room which held Hard Meat Carriers and four escape pods. The ship was designed for only three yautja. Larja glowered at the escape pods. Only four…

He didn't like it. Not at all.

But, there it was.

At this moment, Kwei entered the room, looking upset. Larja turned to him and chuffed," There is no sedative?"

"Not so far. We will keep searching." he added in a low growl," Sain'ja was very upset when Bhu'ja tossed Yin'Tekai into the room like a sack of meat."

Larja roared with laughter, snickering," He wanted to keep his manhood, I think."

Kwei chuffed quietly," Undoubtedly. But Sain'ja was not happy and it took a lot of my charming good looks and soothing words before she calmed down."

"Charming… I think you've become pyode, Kwei R'ka!" Larja huffed, shaking Kwei's shoulder slightly.

Kwei gruffly snorted, sitting in one of the seats, he growled," Maybe I'm just irresistible!"

Larja rolled his eyes," Modest too."

"A hunter is not required to be humble."

"Before the Elder, he is."

"You are no Elder."

"… Kwei?"

"yes?"

"Shut up."

Kwei clattered," I cause speech to flee from the mouths of everyone!"

"GET OUT!" Larja roared, charging at Kwei, who leapt out of his way with little difficulty, laughing heartily as he backed slowly out of the room.

Lucas was watching all this quietly and hid a disgusted smile of amusement. Watching them chatter back and forth, acting like quarreling brothers, they almost seemed… human.

Naw... He really wanted to get back home.

Unfortunately, he had no idea of the wild ride that was in store for them all...

* * *

FRENCH TRANSLATION:

**His Time Had Come**

YAUTJA TRANSLATIONS:

**Thei-de: Death**

**Sain'ja: Warrior**

**Yin'Tekai: Honor**

**Pyode: Soft**

**Kwei R'ka (Zombie):Sly Fire**

**Than-Guan Bhu'ja (Matador): Midnight Ghost**

**Larja Halkrath (Cross): Dark Shadow**

Well? *looks up hopefully* drop a review and let me know!


	2. Yautja Wrestling

AN: This story is under construction, but that doesn't mean I'm not spending any time on it!

Chapter 2

Yautja Wrestling

* * *

Niki growled as Dagmar screamed," DAMNIT MY STOMACH FUCKING HURTS!"

"Shut da fuck up! Shut up!" Niki hissed as she tried to calm Venus, who was staring at Dagmar with her tiny mandibles splayed. Niki had managed to explain the problem, but Venus looked like she still didn't understand why Dagmar was writhing in pain, curled on the floor like a snail shell.

Niki scowled.

She was NOT going to make a graph showing what Dagmar's problem was.

Just… Just No.

Dagmar moaned, curled up in a ball as she whined," I'm dying… Farewell, Niki! I know you'll miss me-"

"-Least it'll beh quiet," Niki hissed under her breath.

"-But I shall go on to a better life! Oohhh…." Dagmar moaned, tears starting to run down her face as she curled even tighter," Ah-ah, it burns! It freezes! Owwww…."

"Ah can't stand it…" Niki growled.

Dagmar moaned and whined, stilled curled up. There were no pads, not so far as Niki could tell, so they raided the "bathroom" and found some rolls of what looked like bandages. Dagmar had already used a whole roll, forming a sort of chastity belt beneath her clothes. She now moaned as her stomach gurgled with unrest. Niki's patience had run out.

Between Venus' fear filled eyes and Dagmar's loud whining, Niki found she was going slightly crazy when HER own stomach started hurting.

"Mari, take care o' V, woulja? I gots ta get outta here fer awhile."

"Ugh… nooo…. don't leeeeeve," Dagmar whined.

Niki snorted as she went over to her friend and punched her slightly on the shoulder," Ya'll live. Ah be back."

And she left. Her ears still rang slightly but she snorted as she walked down the hallways. Much of the ship was still unknown to her. So, she allowed her curiosity to get the better of her and let her legs carry her at random, every now and then muttering angrily to herself. she felt so tired, and moody…

As she walked, becoming familiar with the ship's interior, a loud roar suddenly echoed down the hall.

Niki followed the origin of the echo and peered into an open door, where she could hear a rhythmic _thunk_ that kept thudding at a steady clip.

To her surprise, it was Zombie. She had thought it was Cross, usually, he was the one who sounded pissed off.

Zombie was throwing knife-like darts at a target in the wall, missing the bull's eye each time.

Looking around at the room, she saw that it appeared to be a fight training room.

And Zombie was hard at the training.

She took off her helmet momentarily, to look at him with her own eyes. Being in constant peril had caused her to totally overlook the details in his person… other then the painfully obvious alien features.

Now, as she leaned against the doorway, she really looked at him. He either didn't know she was there, or didn't care. It didn't stop him from continually missing his intended target on the wall.

Sweat glistened on his huge, muscular body. She now noticed that his skin, unlike Matador and Cross, was a darker grey color all around, with dark, vibrant green speckles that ran up and down the sides of his body. He wasn't wearing his mask, and she noted every scar that ran across his back, his shoulders and hissed quietly as she saw that some of his dreadlocks had been cut short.

Remembering how she had first run across him, Niki felt herself getting mad again. Truly angry. Her heart sped up as her jaw clenched. Damnit, where WAS that sunnuvva bitch, Lucas?….

At this moment, Zombie threw down the rest of his knives to the floor in a fit of temper she had never seen in him. He roared in frustration, stomping his foot down childishly, his mandibles splayed, his shoulders thrown back.

Securing her mask back on her face, Niki stalked over to him. He looked her way, his expression still angry, but not at her. Niki put her hands on her hips, her amber eyes staring into his golden one as she demanded," Awright, Zombie, wha' da fuck's wrong wit'cha?

He grumbled something that sounded like," Nothing."

_Oh the hell with that..._

Without thinking, she grabbed him by the tusks again, pulling him down till he was level with her face and glared into his eyes," Lemme make it clear. Ah'm no' doin' dat lyin' bullshit. Some'din's wrong wit'cha. Afore Ah start kicking' ya ass, ya maht wanna talk ta meh."

She let him go. Gingerly, he straightened up and looked away, in a manner that suggested… that he was ashamed. Niki waited patiently. Her foot tapped a rhythm as she stood, her hip cocked to the side.

He finally spoke, quietly at first," I am at a loss for decision. I want to kill the two oomans that tortured me for weeks without end. But they helped us escape. My honor dictates that I grant them a last view of their home planet and a fair chance to escape my wrath."

Niki chuckled," Fuckin' poet. Talk sense, man."

Zombie shook his head and trilled," Very well then. Before we left the Game Preserve's orbit, I and my hunt brothers decided that the two oomans should be sedated. So that they will not cause trouble. However, it took a long time for my and Bhu'ja to find the sedative. The ooman, Lucas, went down easily enough. He will not be waking up any time soon. But it appears that McIan is… immune to the effects of the sedative. He was out for an hour, but then woke again."

Niki hissed," Aw great. Fuck dat muthah-fuckah sunuvva bitch…"

Zombie nodded, growling," I want to skin him. But…" he paused and looked away.

There was something else. Niki could see several solutions for putting that bastard down without killing him or sedating him.

No, something else was bothering her friend… something he didn't want to admit?

So, she grabbed him by his tusks again," Spill. Wha' da fuck's wrong wit'cha? Ah know somdin else iz bothahin' ya."

She let him go, adding darkly," Tell meh whaz wrong an' stop lyin ta meh."

Zombie rubbed his mandibles. She had a strong grip… And was genuinely concerned. Unheard of… yet, that didn't stop his words from tumbling out.

"My aim. I cannot throw well as I did before I was taken. Before they took my eye. My perception is off… and I don't know what to do. I am… I am less then what I was."

He growled in clipped tones, angry all over again, snarling," Hitting that bull's-eye used to be so easy. I think I'd rather die then continue like this. And I-"

And that was when Niki socked him full in the face. He snarled, shaking off the hit, but she was moving, shoving him to the ground, hitting, punching, trying to invoke a response… which she got.

He roared in half-outrage and half amusement," You would dare to attack a wounded warrior?"

"Naw, Ah'm 'tackin' a sunuvabitch who needs ta get back on 'is fucking toes!" She yelled back, yelping as he easily rolled her over, pinning her down with a growl.

She grinned up at him, her teeth slightly uneven, he noticed, making her grin unique," Now… was dat so hard?"

He gave her a quizzical look.

She took advantage of his hesitation as she suddenly tucked her legs in and kicked him off, rolling to a crouch, she circled around him. Damn, he was heavy. That had taken all her strength, she was going to have to be very, very careful…

He had rolled to his feet, clattering," You may want to back off, Sain'ja. I won't promise not to hurt you."

She gave him her same toothy grin," Do Ah look lahk Ah fuckin' care, boyo?" before she ran at him.

He reached forward, to grab her, but she scampered around him, jumping on his back, she wrapped her powerful legs around his waist, her arms under his chin. He clattered roughly as he worked at her grip with his hands, unintentionally scratching at her arms, drawing blood. She hissed in pain and huffed," Damn it, don't spoil mah gud looks!" as he broke her grip. She quickly let him go and waited for his move. It didn't take long before she was pinned, crushed to the ground and immobile.

He clattered," You need to work on your hand-to-hand."

She huffed," Yah, point taken. But ya did jus' fahn."

At his quizzical expression, she growled," Lemme up an' Ah'll 'splain."

He chuffed, getting up as he eyed her warily.

She dusted herself off before bluntly reporting," Ah din' take it easeh on ya… but ya still beat meh down. Dat's somedin dat kills meh, bu' dink 'bout it. Ya missing ya eye, yer facial features, but ya still had meh whupped. Don' tell meh yer completely useless."

He chortled," I never said I was completely useless… I just said I had lost my skill."

Niki growled," Aw, fuck ya sideways, ya bastahd, ya know wha' Ah means!"

He chuckled as she went back to the topic of McIan and Lucas," Ah won' stop ya, or blame ya iffen ya skin dem bastahds ALIVE raht now… bu' iffen it bothahs ya honah dat much, den drop 'em off an' den kill em. Ah woul' hate ta see ya make a decision ya'll regret."

He trilled thoughtfully," I am glad to see you're so concerned about the state of my conscience. What about my aim?"

"Fuck ya," she scowled, but added with a chuckle," Yer mah frien', an as such, Ah'll treat ya lahk one. An Ah say dat iffen ya give up on yaself, Ah'm gonna kick yer ass inta nex' friday. Ya gotta give it time… lahk anydin' else. Ya been tru hell… Scars lahk dat don' heal ova night."

He listened to her as she growled," Yer a stubborn sunuvabitch, Zombie, dat's why Ah dink ya'll gain back yer aim an yer skill. Ya'll beat dis down ta da groun' an bury it alive," Sain'ja added quietly," Iffen dere's annehdin Ah kin do… lahk keeping' an eye on dat sunuvabitch McIan, Ah'll do it. Ah won' give up on ya… so don' give up on yaself so easeh."

Zombie looked at her thoughtfully before taking her shoulder in hand and giving it a rough shake, clattering," It would be hard to give up on myself, now that you've instilled me with fear of your wrath!"

She scowled," You sunnuvvabitch!"

"We've already established that," he grinned down at her.

And she hollered loud as she swung at him again.

They sparred for an hour. At least, that's what Matador figured as he stopped by the kehrite, just as Zombie pinned Niki for the umpteenth time.

"Ya got fuckin' luckeh!"

"You said that last time!"

"Ah means it dis time!"

Niki then noticed Matador and growled at him," Wha' ya strain' at?"

Zombie let Niki up, chuffing with laughter as she glared balefully at him," Ah ain't givin up, boyo. Dis ain't da end, ya hear meh?"

He nodded, taking her shoulder in hand as he gave it a shake," You fought well… but I'm just that good."

"Nice ta see ya so modest 'bout yer skittles," Niki smirked back as she headed out the door, wiping sweat from her brow, she hollered over her shoulder," Ya'll knows where ta find meh!"

As Niki walked back up the hallway, she chuckled to herself. She hadn't had so much fun in a while. Sure, Zombie had a smart mouth and all… but he was fun to be around.

_"Weird,"_ she thought to herself as she absently squeezed out the bottom of her shirt, which dripped sweat to the ground. With a yawn, she stretched her arms and went back into the room.

Dagmar and Venus were sitting side by side. Venus jumped when Niki entered, but seemed to relax as she saw it wasn't one of the males.

Dagmar waved sheepishly," Good news… I didn't die."

"Yet," Niki grinned diabolically as she sat with them, still dripping sweat.

Dagmar sniffed and gave a disgusted,"_Whoof,_ You need some deodorant… BAD!"

"Ah go soak yer head. Ya smell 'bout jus' as bad as meh!" Niki snorted, but she was wearing a smile as she rested her head against the wall. Yeah, that had been a good work-out.

She would have to do it again sometime. It was no easy task, wrestling a yautja, but hey, it was _FUN_.

8~8~8~8~88

Kwei picked up the fallen darts as he listened to Bhu'ja's growling report," I chained and imprisoned McIan. He should be immobilized… for now."

"We should take turns guarding him as well. I don't trust him," Kwei growled slightly," The way his scent changed around the females… I don't trust him."

"Speaking of scent," Bhu'ja growled," YOUR scent changes around Sain'ja. It smells _thick_ in here."

"Must be your overheated imagination, Bhu'ja," Kwei responded shortly," I was only sparring with her."

"Physically, yes. I'm concerned for you-"

"Your concern is wasted," Kwei's harsh tone softened as he added," She is my friend. Our ally. Nothing will ever change that."

Bhu'ja grumbled slightly as Kwei added shortly," I will go and check on the ooman shortly. Secure the other male and take some meat to the females… just make sure you remember to knock and wait for Sain'ja to open the door. Don't leave it on the floor, she doesn't like that."

"I noticed," Bhu'ja barked a laugh.

* * *

As Always, my thanks to Silent Hunter and Predy96 for all their awesome help and advice, as well as encouragement! I luv you guys!

All comments, questions and constructive crit are welcome!


End file.
